Writing Styles
Being a satire Wikia, everything here is informal and not meant to be taken seriously. If you are new to the wiki, there are certain writing styles used around the site, you can use them as inspiration, or you can stray from them like a fucking rebel. The Casual The default style. The Casual will not stray far from the facts, however they make up for that with their absolute lack of professionalism. Incredibly informal third person style of writing with off handed remarks, sarcasm, and much more blunt details. Examples of this Style *Peter Venkman The Analytical Asshole The analytical asshole is sarcastic and cares little for how professional they sound. They echo the words of someone who watched a movie and decided from the beginning that they were not going to like it and were going to nitpick the shit out of the film. From time to time, they say something that makes sense. They often jump to odd conclusions and word things as if they are only partially interested in what they're saying. Examples of this Style *Darth Kylo *Thanos The Cuckoo Fan The Cuckoo fan disregards all criticism towards their subject and prefers to just rant about how awesome it is, while bringing up those complaints and failing to address them. The Cuckoo Fan will obsess over anything about the subject, regardless of how important or relevant it is. Examples of this Style *The Doctor *Jon Snow *Ray The Outsider Like most of the new comic book and gaming channels on youtube, the outsider knows almost nothing about the subject, but still feels they are in the authority to tell you what's what. They get facts wrong, mix up names, talk about problems that don't actually exist, yet try to sound as professional as possible (of course coming off as idiots). Examples of this Style *iJustine *Anita Sarkeesian Purist Seeing how the wiki will mostly focus on the rebooted franchises or the most recent, the purist is someone who can't accept the new status quo, regardless if it's an improvement. They bring up the source material, saying that it was better there, even if it wasn't. Especially if it wasn't. This Style is not recommended, as it is very easy to blur the line between satire and just plain old complaining. Examples of this Style *Lex Luthor *Spock (Old) *Stannis the Mannis (At the end of the Biography) Realist Sometimes the real deal is just so stupid, that there is no real way to make fun of it and the best option is to just tell it as it is... Examples of this Style *Freddy Krueger (At Least for the Beginning) *Max Steel History Buff The History Buff doesn't realize reboots exist and believes most things to be all in one canon or believes that some reboots take place within the old canon, never realizing that these are a new continuity. This results in several plot holes and events that don't add up. Examples of this Style *Batman *Freddy Krueger (Most of it) Mister Misdirection Miss Misdirection writes the page in such a way that it purposely fucks around with the reader. From writing truthful facts in way that they sound false, using images to further make their statements seem true. They also meld some facts that sound wrong, but might actually turn out to be true. Examples of this Style *Big Head *Captain Marvel Autobiographies Autobiographies are when the characters write their own articles. They tell their own stories and talk about who they are. It's very likely may bend certain facts in their favor for various reasons, such as self glorification, to make their friends look better and ther rivals look badder then they actually might be, or to just fuck with the reader. Examples of this Style *Deadpool *Harley Quinn *R2-D2 Special Some pages are completely exempt from these styles. This could be for a number of reasons. Examples of this Style *Morgan Freeman *Tommy Wiseau Category:Community